


Co-Pilot

by kay_obsessive



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 04:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15283638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_obsessive/pseuds/kay_obsessive
Summary: Ace visits an old friend.





	Co-Pilot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Quipxotic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quipxotic/gifts).



“This is Glitz’s ship?” Ace asks incredulously, running her hand over the console. It looks so different now than the Iceworld she remembers.

“Was,” Mel says, mischief in her smile. “We agreed I should keep it when we went our separate ways.”

Ace grins. “Got the kid in the divorce?”

Mel laughs warmly, puts her hand over Ace’s. “Could be ours instead.”

She hesitates, longing at war with loyalty. “Nah,” she says eventually. “Someone’s still got to watch the Professor’s back. Could maybe stay a while, though.”

Mel grips her hand, leans in close. “Stay as long as you like.”


End file.
